The One After The Satan Pit
by magicheese
Summary: (Set after The Satan Pit in Doctor Who, and I'm not sure yet-sorry- in Friends)The10thDoctor&Rose fall into a parallel universe-a universe where Central Perk exists&there are6Friends nearby.The Doctor has injured himself, meaning they have to venture out into the world of Friends, where they have some fun!(Starts off as Hurt/comfort,but not sure where this is going-Fluffyness too!


**_Here's a new story, I hope you like It! I really wanted to do a Doctor who/Friends crossover and wasn't sure how, this chapter is basicly the intro, so doest actually have any of the friends in it. Just the Doctor and Rose. Enjoy!_**

**__****The one where they find Friends**

* * *

Rose walked into the TARDIS and saw the Doctor safe and alive in that bright orange suit that she had been sure was to hold his dead body, she knew to the full extent how much she loved the Doctor. They ran towards each other and embraced, the hug he gave her was also probably one of the happiest moments of her life and she wanted it to last forever. But of soon the tall thin man she loved more than anything lowered her back onto the TARDIS floor and smiled down at her. 'I thought I would never see you again' Rose squeaked

The Doctor sniffed, full of emotion 'Me too' The two of them stood there in the TARDIS room frozen, not quite knowing what to do next, when the Doctor sighed 'I suppose I had better change out of this thing eh?' And he turned towards the stairs when he realised Rose was still clinging onto his arm,' I'm not losing you again' she joked as she trailed behind the bright orange man.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were walking through giant closet, stepping over piles of clothes and garments that had been strewn everywhere, 'just need to find a place to put this' the Doctor mumbled, holding the orange suit in his hands. They had ventured deeper into the closet than Rose had ever been when she spotted a leather jacket that had been hung up neatly along with some other clothes. Rose took it from where it was hanging and showed the Doctor, 'remember this?' the Doctor grinned and giggled childishly. He carelessly threw the orange suit in the corner and took the jacket from Rose. He slipped it on, reached over and grabbed a long stripy scarf that had been rolled up nearby. He flung that around his neck and giggled at his trusty companion, who biting her lip to stop from laughing. Rose sighed and glanced around, tears of mirth brimming in her eyes when she noticed a smallish box amongst the piles of clothes the Doctor had accumulated of the past 900 years. 'What's that?' Rose pointed to the small box. The Doctor followed her finger and squinted 'where?' he asked Rose, eyes scanning through the clothes. 'Right there, under that tweed jacket… and that bow-tie…'

'Oh yeah!' They strode over and the Doctor discarded the tweed jacket and bowtie and lifted the box up

'Friends!' they chorused, it was a box set of friends that looked like it had been there a long time.

'I wondered where these had got to!' The Doctor sang.

Rose looked up to the Doctor, 'Please, please, please can we watch them?'

The Doctor shook the box and nodded, 'Yep! But we haven't quite finished the job yet.' And with the Friends box set under his arms, they made their way back down to the control room.

* * *

Once down in the control room the Doctor put the DVDs under the console and smiled at Rose. He pressed a few buttons on the console and spoke into the mike, 'Zack! We'll be off now. Have a good trip home. And the next time you get curious about something…' He paused and fiddled with the controls,' aw, what's the point, you'll just go blundering in,' he looked up at Rose fondly, 'the human race!'

A voice spoke through the speakers; 'But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?'

The Doctor fiddled with the console, 'I dunno! Never did decipher that writing… But that's good! The day I know everything…might as well stop!'

'What do you think it was? Really,' Rose whispered

The doctor didn't look up, concentrating on random buttons, 'I think…we beat it- that's good enough for me,'

'It said I was gunnu die in battle…' Rose whispered, even quieter.

The Doctor finally looked up, 'Then it lied.' He whispered, 'Right! Onwards, upwards! Ida! See you again maybe!'

Ida's voice was heard, 'I hope so!'

Rose called into the mike, 'and thanks boys!'

Ida piped up again from the other end, 'Hang on, though Doctor… you never really said, you two, who are you?'

The Doctor and Rose looked fondly at each other, 'The stuff of legend' and with that the Doctor yanked hard and a lever on the TARDIS into the unknown.

* * *

The Doctor turned to Rose with a smile, 'So, I think we defiantly deserve a few episodes of Friends!' The Doctor bent over to pick up the DVDs when the TARDIS lurched incredibly hard, creaking and rattling. Rose had been holding onto the console, so gripped tighter and gasped as she watched the Doctor get flung backwards into the hard metal rails surrounding the console with great force. After the TARDIS steadied itself, and landed, with what seemed like great difficulty, Rose let go and ran to the Doctors side. 'Oh no' she muttered to herself as she saw where the Doctors head had collided with the metal rail. He was unconscious, with his long limbs sprawled over the TARDIS floor, along with that incredibly long scarf he had not yet taken off. Rose carefully moved him away from the rails and ran to the TARDIS doors.

She poked her head outside, only to be confronted with a huge sign that read '**_Central Perk.'_**

* * *

**_Next chapter I hope won't be too long :)_**

**_I know he doesn't actually wear the leather jacket and scarf at the end of THE SATAN PIT (man I wish he had) I just got carried away with inside the closet. ;D _**


End file.
